Hinata's Hardest Choice
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Hinata finds out that Kiba likes her but she starts to likes Sasuke. what will happen when the 2 of them start competing for her love and when she get captured by the Itachi from the Akatsuki and an unsuspected hero saves her! HinXKiba HinXIta HinXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**1. All Characters have in inner self. **

**2. This is purely fan-made! I don't own Naruto!  
**

**Hinata's Hardest Choice**

Hyuga Hinata that's me, unfortunately. If there was someone I wish I could be then it would definitely be…never mind you'll find out soon enough.

"I have a slight problem Sakura."

"What could possibly be the problem?" Haruno Sakura asked.

"I like Naruto…but what if someone else liked me too and I kinda like them back? What do I do?"

"Depends upon who this other person is"

"K…Kiba-kun." I said looking down at my fingers.

"That is a tough decision. In my opinion I would like Kiba rather than Naruto. Naruto is so annoying, but Kiba can have his annoying moments too." Sakura said thinking.

I looked down at the ground.

Flashback

"Kiba-kun!" I shouted running towards him.

He was lying on the ground. Akamaru was near him growling at the person who attacked.

"Why didn't you let me hit him? You know I could've taken him!" I said.

"I didn't let you go after him because I…I…" Kiba trailed off.

"You what? You what!" I screamed shaking him by the shoulders.

Kiba's eyes fluttered open staring at me as if I was a mirage.

"Because I love you. I want to be able to protect you. That's why." Kiba said.

Then his head rolled back and his eyes shut. I threw myself on him making sure his heart was still beating.

"Shino! Kiba's in a coma! I have to get him to a hospital." I yelled.

"Hinata! Shino!"

We turned around to see Sakura running towards us.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Sakura said as she slid to a stop near Kiba dodging some kunai.

"Hinata, that huge Queen Bee is back and I don't have much chakra left." Shino said.

With that I ran towards Shino and performed the Jutsu for a wall of chakra to shield us from the Queen Bee. When the Queen Bee hit the wall it was forced back and was killed instantly.

"It's like one big electric wall." A cocky voice said.

I looked around to see Uzumaki Naruto smiling as he joined in the fight. I felt I was about to faint and as I started to sway I was caught by two powerful arms that kept me from hitting the ground. I looked up and was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Since when does he do anything like this?" I thought. _

"_**I'm not sure." Inner me said.**_

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw Kiba there asleep with Akamaru near his feet.

"What…what happened?" I asked softly.

Kiba's eyes fluttered. When they were open completely a wide grin and soft eyes greeted me, along with Akamaru's wet tongue liking my face.

"We won the fight. And I'm glad you're okay." Kiba said smiling.

End of Flashback


	2. Sakura's advice

**Hinata's Hardest Choice 2**

"What do I do?" I asked in despair.

"First let go of me!" Sakura yelled trying to escape from my death hug.

"Hugh…Sorry!" I said hurriedly. Letting go of Sakura as if I just stepped into Sasuke's Fire Jutsu.

"Nice Death Hug. Now I think you should give Kiba a chance." Sakura said.

"Pink haired kunoichi say WHAT?!?!" I almost yelled.

"Calm down Hinata or I'm gonna have to knock you out with one of my strongest punches!" Sakura screamed at me

Insert picture of Sakura (angry!) and then insert picture of me (scared!)

I just stared at the ground waiting for what Sakura would say next.

"I think you should give Kiba a chance. I know that you like Kiba as a friend but it wouldn't hurt you to give him a try and it's obvious that he really likes you. Naruto needs to get over me somehow even though I like Sasuke and not him. Kiba knows you better than anyone else does besides Neji, so I say get to know Kiba more and if you want to go on a date with him." Sakura said, "Besides…you might make Naruto jealous by hanging around Kiba so much."

With that said I looked up smiling.

"_She gives really good advice. Maybe I will give Kiba a chance."_

"_**Heck yeah! Then Naruto will get so jealous of him!" Inner me cheered.**_

"_Would you calm down!" I silently screamed at inner me._

"Thanks for the advice Sakura! I have to go train now, I guess I'll ask Kiba to hang out with me before lunch."

Sorry it's so short I'll update a longer chapter as soon as I can! This isn't easy with only one computer in my familly since everyone claims their 'computer time' whenever I just get on! REVIEW PLEASE!

"Hey I thought this one was gonna be longer then the last one!" Kiba complains.

"What are you doing here!? Get back in the rough draft of the next chapter doggie!"

"Why!" Kiba pouts.

"I thought you'd be done with pouting."

"Kiba! Get back here right now!" Hinata screams running after Kiba.

"Kiba! You are so DEAD! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Inner Hinata yells

"RUN DUDE RUN!" Inner Kiba yells.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE!"

"RUN FASTER! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU DUDE!"

"Hey! Watch the furniture! And for goodness sake Kiba keep Akamaru from chewing on my dad's expensive keyboard!"


	3. A date with Kiba

**Hinata's Hardest Choice 3**

"K...Kiba-k…kun?" I asked timidly.

"_**GET OVER YOURSELF AND JUST BLURT IT OUT!" Inner me yelled**_

"What's up Hinata?" Kiba asked dully.

_He's been so depressed lately when he figured out that just because you tell a girl that you love her doesn't mean that she will fall for you when she's obsessed with someone very annoying._

"I…I w…was wondering…if…if you would…get something to eat with me." I asked.

"_**TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET THE WORDS OUT!" inner me yelled.**_

"_Well next time you get the chance to overpower me then you ask! But in the mean time if you don't like the way I handle a thing that's just too bad!" I mentally screamed._

"_**Congratulations! Maybe now I have finally made us bold."**_

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked turning to me.

"Why would you think else wise!?" I said astonished by his words.

"You're not just using me to make Naruto jealous?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"No." I said flatly.

Akamaru came over to me and licked my hand.

"I guess I can't argue with Akamaru." Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad." Kiba and I both thought._

"_He is kinda cute." _

"_**Man! You're slow!"**_

"_Well excuse me for not being perfect."_

"Do you know any good places?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't have a place already picked out?" Kiba asked, stopping and turning towards me.

"Not…not really."

I lowered my gaze to the dirt road.

"_Great now he thinks I'm a total idiot!"_

"_Great now I made her feel bad! What an idiot I am."_

"We can improvise." Kiba said smiling.

"What?" I looked up.

"Can you meet me at the edge of the training grounds in 15 minutes?"

"S...sure."

I walked home quickly and ran into my room. I quickly changed my black short sleeved t-shirt for my thin tan jacket that had white fur around the bottom of it, with symbols of fire stitched onto each sleeve just underneath the shoulders. I checked my reflection in my mirror. The circular shape of the mirror was outlined with white that had black stripes on it. Within the stripes were tiny violets.

"Good thing I checked the mirror my hair is a mess!"

I quickly found my brush with the handle that matched the mirrors design and brushed my hair then I calmly walked out of the house to meet Kiba.

Over to Kiba

"Hey Akamaru race ya home!"

Kiba unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. The walls were white with light brown outlining the door frames. The wood flooring helped to accent the brown outlining. Kiba stepped into his room, white sheets on a bed that had a black frame with wood flooring. There was a big pillow nest to the bed that was white with brown stripes for Akamaru to sleep on. Kiba grabbed a new jacket from the grey closet that was outlined with red stripes.

After quickly changing, Kiba went into the kitchen throwing some sandwiches together and throwing them into a light brown basket. He grabbed sodas, throwing them into a small cooler, placing the cooler into the basket. He also grabbed some stuff for Akamaru to eat along with some water bottles into the basket covering them with a white blanket.

"Come on Akamaru! Let's go meet Hinata."

Over to me

I shifted my posture becoming impatient I brought my finger up to my lip to quell my anger. A rustle of leaves then Akamaru and Kiba holding a big light brown basket with a white blanket sticking out of it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hinata." Kiba said.

I took my finger away from my mouth and smiled.

"I wasn't waiting that long Kiba-kun."

"Follow me!" Kiba said jumping into the trees.

I followed Kiba closely when suddenly he appeared right in front of me, causing me to jump and slip off of the tree branch that I was just pushing off of.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed me. Hugging me close, Kiba jumped to a thick tree branch setting me down on my feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. Sorry."

"No…no it's my fault I should be used to that by now."

It wasn't till then that we both realized that Kiba was still hugging me and my arms were still clutching to his arms. We both blushed as we quickly let go of each other. I looked down to hide the blush pushing my fingers together in embarrassment. Kiba tried to smile and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um…I want you to wait here…just for a minute. Okay?"

"Um…okay."

"_I must say I did not mind that hug one bit."_

"_**You like Kiba…you want to hug him…you want to kiss him…" Inner me sang.**_

I blushed even harder at he thought of kissing Kiba.

"_Can you please go away?" I asked._

"_**Let me think…no!"**_

"Okay Hinata! You can come look!" Kiba said landing in front of me.

As I followed him he pushed back some small branches. I gasped. There in front of me was a meadow with a waterfall. Near the waterfall was the blanket with food and soda and in the meadow were thousands of butterflies.

"Kiba!" I breathed.

"You like it?"

"Like it! Love it!"

I walked down to the blanket gazing at the butterflies. Seating myself on it Kiba and I ate lunch. I looked over at Akamaru to see him jumping around chasing butterflies. I started laughing.

"_I love her laugh." Kiba thought. _

"_**Dude I know that already! Why don't you kiss her?" Inner Kiba asked.**_

"_Maybe later. Right now let's just see how much she likes this date first."_

"What's so funny?"

"Look at Akamaru trying to chase the butterflies that are too high for him to get at."

I giggled even more.

Kiba then surprised me by splashing me with a bit of water.

"Hey!"

I took off my jacket revealing a white t-shirt that had black mesh over it with a pine green stripe outlining the neck and sleeves of the shirt. I rolled up the bottom of my pants and waded into the water splashing Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba said shielding his face from water.

"Too scared to come after me." I laughed.

"Is that the wind talking?" Kiba said putting a hand to his ear.

"Hey!" I splashed him with even more water.

"Now that does it." Kiba said.

He took off his jacket revealing a light grey shirt with black mesh over it.

"OH I'm sooo scared." I said retreating a bit further.

"Yah you should be." Kiba had a playful smile on his face.

After splashing each other a little bit longer, we put the empty soda cans back into the basket and put that to the side. We both lay down on the blanket, side by side, watching the butterflies.

"It looks like they're dancing." I said, "They're beautiful."

"_**Dude! Now's your chance!"**_

"_I know now shut up!" Kiba growled to inner Kiba._

"They are beautiful. But I know someone who's more beautiful than these butterflies."

"Who?"

Kiba rolled over to look at me.

"You."

I glanced over at Kiba blushing.

"_He's sooo sweet!"_

"_**Kiss him girly! You know you waaaannnt toooooo!"**_

"Kiba…"

But I couldn't go on any further because a pair of soft lips were gently pressed to mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the kiss. When the kiss was finally broken I blushed again. We both sat up.

"You were saying."

My blush deepened.

"This is the best date ever."

"I'm glad you think this is." Kiba said.

We both then leaned in for another long kiss.

We cleaned up our picnic and walked back together holding hands while Akamaru raced ahead to come running back to us.

"So does this mean that we're together?" Kiba asked.

"Does this answer your question?"

I leaned in and gave Kiba a light kiss.

"I think it does." Kiba said, "But maybe one more kiss should seal the deal."

I smiled putting my finger to his lips when he leaned on again.

"That's all you get for today."

Kiba gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Sorry. But if you want another kiss you'll have to make the next date just as perfect as this one was." I giggled. 

"I could do that." Kiba said turning to go, "Bye Hinata."

"Bye Kiba." I smiled and opened the door to the Hyuga house.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"Hn…" the raven haired hottie said.

"_Since when did those two get together?"_

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	4. a threat and explanations

**Hinata's Hardest Choice 4**

Sasuke frowned when he happened to pass by the Hyuga household to see Hinata spacing out with her hand on the door.

"_How can she possibly like that dog boy!? She has to be out of her mind!"_

"_**Wow. Jealous much? I though you were Mr. Tough guy who didn't need anyone let alone want any company!"**_

"_Go away! You're annoying!"_

"_**At least let it be known that she has to be doing other things instead of concentrating on a guy."**_

"_Only if it'll get you to shut up." Sasuke thought grudgingly._

"You know…if I were you I would be training more and not staring off into space thinking about your date." Sasuke said carelessly.

"_**Nice choice of words then giver her the famous smirk that makes the girls drool when she turns to look at you."**_

"_I thought we agreed that you would be quiet if I said something to her!"_

"_**You agreed to that I on the other hand never said a word!"**_

So Sasuke gave the smirk, I looked over to him and frowned.

"Don't be telling me what I should be doing Uchiha! When you're the one who has to watch what you're doing in order to not kill yourself trying to copy someone's Jutsu!" I yelled.

"So you can yell. You can be brave. Just not around the people that you like." Sasuke smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked.

My frown softened a bit with because of the questioning look on my face. Not really the expression I was hoping for but whatever.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he continued his way to the training grounds.

I turned and stepped into the Hyuga household stalking to my room.

"_AGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Why does he do that to me! It's so annoying!"_

"_**It's just Sasuke ignore him. Meanwhile we have to plan what we are going to wear on the next date that Kiba takes us on."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Well if Kiba takes us to a fancy restaurant or if he takes us to the same place again, what will you wear?"**_

"_What do you mean? I don't need to plan an outfit!"_

"_**If you agree with me then you will be all set for your future dates."**_

I sighed and walked over to my walk in purple closet that had a black lacy design on it, opened it and went to the side that had dresses.

"_What's the point in arguing? What did you have in mind?"_

Arf arf! Akamaru barked loudly in Kiba's ear.

Kiba jumped and knocked over the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Arf arf!

"Well I'm aloud to daydream if I want to! Especially when it comes to where I'm gonna take Hinata for our next date and how she's gonna react." Kiba got a dreamy look in his eye.

CHOMP

Kiba howled in pain then started growling at Akamaru.

"That's it!"

He pried Akamaru off then he walked around trying to think of what to do with him as a punishment. Finally realizing that he couldn't do anything because even if he locked him up he would escape, he put Akamaru outside.

"Run around for a while. I need to think."

"Hey Kiba!" An annoyingly loud voice yelled.

Kiba turned around to see messy blond hair and huge bright blue eyes, a flash of orange and black, and then Naruto Uzumaki slid to a halt in front of him. Followed closely by Hinata's cousin, Neji with his unusually long brown hair tied in a loose pony tail, in his white shirt with tan shorts, Sasuke Uchiha, with his raven colored hair, black shirt and black shirt, and Gaara with his fire red hair green pants and green shirt covered by his red shirt with his grey vest over it.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We would like to know how your little date with Hinata went." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Kiba sighed.

"_How did they find out!"_

"_**Dude! You're an idiot! Sasuke saw you and Hinata coming back."**_

"_Well seeing that there's no way out of this."_

"Alright come on in."

The guys all piled in seating themselves in various spots.

"So…how'd the date go?"

Kiba sighed again. Then started the tale of how he set up the whole picnic, splashed Hinata with water, the water fight, and the kisses.

"Neji! You all right with me dating Hinata?" Kiba asked cautiously.

Neji's not the type of guy that you want as an enemy, especially with the Byakugan. Neji just sat there with his stony expression on his face not saying a word.

"Fine by me…but if she is hurt in any way then you know what will happen."

Kiba sweat dropped, he didn't even want to think of what would happen if he hurt Hinata.

"_Who would get hurt the worst? Hinata…or me?"_

"_**Dude! DO you **__**seriously**__** need me to answer that dude?"**_

"_No need dude!"_

"I can only guess." Kiba said.

"HINATA!" A loud voice called.

I looked up to see a girl with emerald eyes and light but bright pink hair stick her head through the door.

"You actually went on a date with Kiba!?"

Suddenly she was pushed roughly and fell on the violet throw rug in front of the door. A girl with blond hair stood behind her.

"Out of my way Sakura! So it's really true! You kissed Kiba!?"

She was suddenly pushed onto Sakura as another girl bounded into the room. She had brown hair that was in two buns on her head, she was wearing a pink shirt with yellow straps in the front, with pine green pants.

"I can't believe it! You kissed the dog boy!?"

I was about to open my mouth but before I could get a word out the white doors with light purple silk in front of the window part of them were forced open by a kuni and a girl with blond hair tied in four pigtails sailed in on a huge white fan that had three big purple dots on them. She had a white mini dress with a red sash around her waste and she had mesh on around her neckline, right lower leg, and on her left upper leg. She landed on the purple carpet, catching her fan and blowing a big gust of wind at us as we tried to keep our balance.

"Shame on you all!" Temari glared at Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, "I mean rally at least you should let her open her mouth and say her side of the story before you attack her with questions."

Temari seated herself on a white couch with a pattern of purple lilacs on green vines.

"Sorry mommy." Sakura, Ino, and Tenten said together staring at the floor as they made themselves look like five year olds.

Temari smirked.

"Now then, if you will all be good little girls, come and sit down for Aunti Hina to tell us a story."

I sweat dropped at this.

"_This can't be good."_

The girls all turned into chibies (sp?)

"Yeah! Story time, story time!" They all ran to take spots on the purple carpet in front of Temari.

I sweat dropped again so did Temari. I opened my mouth again hoping to at least get a sentence out before I got attacked with questions but that didn't really work out for me.

"So how was your date? Was it romantic or pathetic?! Was it beautiful or ugly?! Did Akamaru get in the way?! Would you really go on a second date with Kiba?! What will you wear?! Did you seriously kiss him?!" Temari gushed.

"Seriously Temari! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are such a hypocrite!" Sakura yelled.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you Sakura!" Temari said as glared and she held her fan out threateningly, "Now be a good little girl and be quiet or else I'll put you in time out."

"I love you mommy!" Sakura said as she made herself look cute.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"_Why do I put up with these girls?"_

"_**Beats me. But hey you laugh about it later. Now hurry up and tell them the story so we can all go SHOPPING together! I can't wait to find a new cute outfit!"**_

"_Okay, okay! Just hold on a sec."_

"Okay, now that everyone's settled I can tell you what happened. It was sudden and it happened after Shino, Kiba, and I had just stopped training. Shino walked away and I walked over to Kiba and…(3 hours later everyone stopped with the ewws and the awws and finally got to the important part) and then I told him that if he wants another kiss he has to impress me with a second date."

Screams came from all of the girls and I had to wait till the noise died down.

"Thing is I have nothing good to wear and I don't know when the next date is."

"Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Temari said getting up.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" the girls shouted jumping into the air clasping their hands in excitement.


	5. The mall incident

**Hinata's Hardest Choice 5**

"_**Yeah about time they got to the Shopping Spree! I'm getting so bored!"**_

"_Oh like listening to the shrieks was boring I'm wondering why I'm not def right now."_

The girls ran and got more money that they stored at home and ran to the mall (hehe forgot what they called it).

"_**I can't wait! Cute outfits here I come!"**_

"I can't wait to buy an outfit that Shika would die for." Ino said as she leapt into a store dragging all of us along.

"_Here we go again. I wonder if she even realizes that she and Shikamaru aren't dating. I'm the only one who knows about Temari and Shikamaru's secret dating life. I can't believe they are able to hide it for so long. It's been…what two years I think?"_

"_**We're not supposed to worry about that! Ino can flirt with anyone she pleases for all I care! Right now we have to find an outfit for any restaurant in the village! Not to mention if Kiba takes us out for another picnic…I feel like I'm forgetting something."**_

"_Well while you figure that out I am going to look for a new outfit to wear when I decide I need a break from everything and walk on the beach in the middle of the night."_

"_**Bathing suit!" Inner me screamed, "That's it! Quick run! We need to find a suitable bathing suit to wear that is modest but will make Kiba howl!"**_

Inner me had a grin on her face that made me sweat drop. I sighed.

"_I can't believe you! You really need to chill right now."_

"_**Can't help it. I'm just the inner you. And besides it's not like anyone can hear me."**_

"_Thankfully!"_

"I'm going toward the bathing suits. I'll be back in about fifteen to twenty minutes." I called to the rest.

There was a hissing sound behind me as if somone getting their foot stepped on. I quickly turned around but I didn't see anyone.

"_Hmm…I swear I heard someone behind me."_

Little did I know that Sasuke was practically behind me when someone stepped on his foot to get him to move then suddenly someone roughly grabbed him by the collar and jumpped to the cealing.

Sasuke's pov

"_OW! Stupid lady! Can't she see that I'm hiding here!"_

"_**Spying on the Hyuga heiress now. Aren't we getting a bit despret now are we?"**_

"_Desperet! HA! I just want to see what is so important to girls about going shopping."_

"_**Don't even try that pathetic excuese with me! I know you better than that!"**_

"_Shut up!"_

"_**Don't blame me when Naruto grabs you and pulls you to the roof then."**_

"_Hugh? What the…"_

An orange flash caught the corner of my eye before someone grabbed the back of my black shirt and I was pulled up to the roof of the mall and was turned around to face an annoyingly hyper loud mouth of Uzamaki Naruto.

"Well well well what do we have here Sasuke Uchiha hiding and spying on someone elses girl. HAHA wait till Kiba hears of this he is gonna pound you." HAHA

"Kiba couldn't lay a claw on me and besides he's not gonna find out about this." I hissed glaring at Naruto.

"Course not teme!" Naruto smirked, "At least not yet." Then he dissapeared in a cloud of somke.

"Where are you hiding Naruto. Well as long as you don't get in my way then do what you like."

Swiftly I activated my sharingan and performed Naruto's Temptation Technique and turned into a girl, that I modified so it was impossible for anyone to figure out it was me unless they had a special bloodlimit like Sharingan. I hopped down and started following Hinata and the rest of her friends.

My pov

"Off to find a suitable bathing suit for the next swim that you're gonna wear when Kiba takes you to another water fall?" Ino smirked.

I just blushed.

"Maybe…" I winced at this because it was the only word I could get out.

"I'll help you. Knowing those two they are going to each pic out something for you to wear and then they will be arguing together that their choice is better that the others." Temari said.

"Thanks Tem. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hmm let's see now…you would probably be talked to death or have your arms pulled off from them wanting you to come with them." Tem smirked.

"HEY!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled.

"Either that or you would go deaf in a few days." Tem added.

I giggled at that looking at their angry faces noting that more screaming was about to come, I braced myself for it.

"HEY THANKS A LOT TEMARI!"

I was laughing so hard that I didn't see the black haired girl behind me and bumped into her splilling her pajamas and shoes all over the floor.

"Gomenisi! Here I'll help you." I kneeled down and began frantically picking up the spilled items.

"It's alright really, it was my fault." The girl replied.

"No it was mine really I'm sorry." I looked up into the girls eyes and saw a cold darkness in them that never seemed to end.

"Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of. I think I would recognise someone with eyes such as yours but you are a Hyuga if I'm not mistaken right?"

"Yes. Sorry you just seem really familiar. Tell you what maybe when my friends and I are out somewhere I'll invite you?"

"You sure have a funny way of saying sorry to a stranger but sure I'm…um…Raven."

"Just Raven? Well I don't mind that, I'm Hyuga Hinata. Well I have to go now but I'll see you later."

"_I wouldn't mind not having a name that everyone can recognize you with, then I would be free."_

I turned away from Raven wondering where I had seen her before.

"Anyway thanks Temari."

"You're welcome." Temari skipped off happily dragging me with her.

"Now that we're here we can actually get things done." Tem pushed me into a changing stall.

"Now stay here and I'll bring you some suits that I know you'll love."

"But Tem I really should…" I started to protest as I started to push the stall door open but it was forced shut by Tem blowing a gust of wind from her fan.

"Thanks a lot Temari!" I yelled but I knew she couldn't hear me for she was already choosing some suits for me.

"_**Where is she? We have some serious shopping to do! And we can't wait in here forever!" Inner me paced around fuming.**_

"_She'll be here soon. And what do you mean by serious shopping?!"_

"_**Well! We need to talk shoes, perfume, and dresses, not to mention good looking casual outfits! We need to get a move on. Or else we'll stay here until this place closes and we'll hide here and not leave till morning!" Inner me had flames around her and a crazed look in her eyes, "I'm gonna go have a talk with inner Temari and give her a piece of my mind if she doesn't get back here in the next few seconds!" Inner me stomps off screaming her head off.**_

"_Yes! Alone at last!" _

I sighed with relief at the fact that I could finally think without being interrupted by inner me or anybody else. (But it wasn't to last long.)

"Heads up!" A perky voice squealed as a bunch of bathing suits dropped onto the bench I was sitting on.

I jumped with a shriek at bathing suits falling from the sky.

"THE BATHING SUITS ARE FALLING! THE BATHING SUITS ARE FALLING!" Tem giddily yelled laughing.

"Thanks Tem!"

"Now remember you have to come out after each one and model them for us!" Ino called out.

"Then you get to do it all over again with the dresses I picked out for you!" Sakura called.

"Then you do the same with the new perfumes!" Ino yelled happily.

"What fun." I said.

"_**Ya miss me!" Inner me came back striking a pose.**_

After a lot of oos and ahhs and that looks horrible I finally settled on three then more bathing suits came crashing down on me and I was forced to pic two.

"Okay now the light purple two piece matches your eyes and compliments your hair, the dark purple two piece looks great, wear those when you need a day to look totally cute, okay now the white smoke colored one piece with the green vines and light purple flowers on them that one you wear if you need to look mysteriously ravashing, the dark blue mixed with white smoke um…same, and same for the black two piece that has the mesh on it." Tem said as I was rushed to the dresses.

Sasuke's pov

"What are you doing?!"

"Relax Sasuke I'm not here to spy on Hinata, I'm here to spy on Sakura." A girl version of Naruto said.

"What the?! How do you know who I am!? I've never met you before."

"I'd recognise that look in your eyes anywere. The look of seeking revenge, power, and coldness that never ends."

"Whatever. Your going to get us discovered you moron! Get out of here!"

"Teme your not the only one who can have all the fun. Besides you can choose from any one of your fan girls to date."

"Do what you want! Just don't get in my way!"

My pov.

"_Why do I feel like I've been followed this whole time? I keep looking around but I don't see anyone who would've follow me."_

"What's wrong Hina?" Sakura asked.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being followed?"

"Yeah actually I do. It's strange but I can't sence anyone who would follo us."

"Your just parinoid! Come on Hina we need to hurry if we are to get all the shopping done today." Ino cried as she yanked on our hands.

10 minutes later I'm trying out dresses and all of a sudden every girl sent a scream up in the air. It was defening. Then clothes were thrown and screams of "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" were heard. I slipped on my regular clothes and ran out my Beyakugnan activated to see Sakura advancing on…oh my kami!...Naruto and Sasuke!

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way idiot!" With that he punched him on the head.

"Hey teme it wasn't my fault!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto! You had better get out of here right now!" Sakura screamed as she advanced on him pulling on her gloves and clenching her fists a deadly loook in her eye.

Now I had had enough of being followed and it was creeping me out, not only do we have to deal with stalkers I have to deal with being dragged around the mall by Ino and the rest and I'm tired of it!

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I screamed, "I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of here!"

I assumed my stance for my Eight Trigrams 64 Palms and glared furiously at them.

Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto scrambled to his feet trying to run, but Sakura punched him so hard he flew through serveral walls she chased after him.

"If you want to fight then I guess you'll get a fight." He said assuming his own stance, "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"You should be begging for mercy by now but if you wanted so desperately to fight a Hyuga well I guess you'll have your chance now but I'm only gonna need one move to defeat you." I ran at him and within seconds he fell to the floor.

I stood over him glaring at him my Beyakugan deactivated.

"He's kinda cute when he's helpless. What am I saying! Kiba's my BOYFRIEND! I can't be saying things like this!"

"Nice move." Sasuke said struggling to his feet.

"Hmm, you shouldn't even be moving. Your reward for being able to move is seeing another move."

I grabbed Sasuke by the hands and walked him to a door that was near the department.

I assumed my stance for this new move.

"Air Plam!" I shouted.

It wasn't as strong as Nejis but it served it's purpose well enough.

"I can't believe those two. Naruto yes but Sasuke! Of all people!"

Later that day…_"This is gonna go on for hours."_

"_**Yeah your right…isn't it GREAT! And its just what we need."**_

"_I could care less I just want to get out of here and have Kiba hold my hand as we walk along in the forest."_

"_**Awww how cute but not now. We are gonna shop till we drop!"**_

"_You mean shop till you drop and I die."_

Finally just as the mall was closing we trudged back to my house and flopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe we couldn't get more than 5 bathing suits, 5 dresses, 5 new casual outfits, 5 new pairs of shoes, and 5 new perfumes for you Hina! We could've quadrupled that amount!" Ino wined.

I threw a pillow at her.

"You just don't know when to quit do you." Sakura said tiredly.

"Here we go again." Ten Ten replied.

"Before you two get into another fight you can sleep over only if your on good terms with eachother okay."

"_What a day. I get dragged all over the mall then Sasuke and Naruto barge into the dressing room, unbelievable."_

"_**I'll say but I have to agree with you Sasuke does look good when he's helpless."**_

"_I can't believe you! We have a boyfriend! How can you be such a…I'm not gonna say the word."_

"_**You don't have to say it I already know but hey I'm just speaking your thoughts that you don't want to acknowledge."**_

"_Go away!"_


	6. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
